


A Gift for Logan

by LesserMigratorySloth



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesserMigratorySloth/pseuds/LesserMigratorySloth
Summary: Reposted from FFN, this is a very short scene about the unexpected reaction to a spontaneous, silly present.





	A Gift for Logan

Wolverine glared incredulously at the small box as Kitty carefully placed it in his hands. Kurt was standing to her right, holding his tail like a five year old holds his teddy, nervously fixing wolverine with his eyes.

"It's like, nothing special, but we saw it in the store and thought of you."

Logan merely shrugged still glaring at the parcel. It was Pink with a capital P, frilly bow and everything.

" Kitty vrapped it, but it is from the both of us."

" What's in it?" Wolverine said, finally tearing his eyes from the gift.

"Open it!" Kitty looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Wagner?" Nightcrawler gave an uneasy smile and tried to hide behind Kitty.

Wolverine snorted and once again turned his attention to the gift. He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, how Kitty was at her toes and Kurt slowly peeked up behind her shoulder as the pink paper was ripped to pieces. Logan lifted the lid and there it was…

"A novelty button?"

"Read it!" Kitty was starting looking slightly nervous too.

Logan looked down at the button, it was plain yellow and with sensible black letters it said; "Raising teenagers is like nailing jello to a tree". He blinked.

" Vell, you see…"

"And we were just thinking…"

"It's just a novelty button…"

"It's like, totally okay if you don't like it…"

Wolverine looked up at them, a strange look in his face.

"Half-pint," Kitty's eyes widened, "Elf…" Kurt cringed and grabbed Kitty's hand, ready to 'port. "I didn't think you knew me so well!" Before they knew what hit them the two teens found themselves under 230 lbs of sobbing mutant.

"The vorst part," Kurt whispered to Kitty as they left the room after Wolverine finally pulled himself together. "Is that nobody's ever going to belive us."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only story I’ve ever posted, and although it’s very short, and maybe a bit pointless, I am still kind of proud of it. Warts and all. 
> 
> I’m working on stuff now that is somewhat related to what I was trying to do while writing this all those years ago, so I thought I might put this up here to get that ball rolling.


End file.
